Percy 'Freaking' Jackson
by Suneater
Summary: Percy Jackson is a giant pain, but is he worth it for Annabeth? Lighthearted and humorous fic. Percy/Annabeth. High School AU. Human. Rated T to be safe.


**A/N: I'm going to blame the Percabeth ship week for this but really I wanted to try writing something a little different. I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think. **

**Also I apologize for any grammatical errors. I really didn't give this the proof read I should have. **

* * *

Annabeth taps her pencil against the desk and waits for him to finish the section so she can grade it. He hasn't written anything in several minutes and she is growing impatient. She looks back to her own work and finishes off another three problems. This is the nice thing about being a TA for Chemistry, it gives her plenty of time to do her homework. The down side, Percy Freaking Jackson.

She glances back up at him and he's chewing on the back of his pen. She sighs and walks over to his desk. He glances up nervously and tries to hide his paper. Annabeth walks around to his side of the table and pushes herself up onto it. She leans over and takes a glance at his paper. Only half the questions are done, most incorrectly. She casts a quick glance and realizes he was looking at the desk between them.

"Do you need help?" She had already figured out what questions are wrong and how they needed to be fixed.

"No," he murmurs snapping his eyes back to his paper. "I can do them."

"Doesn't look like it. Most of them are wrong." She reaches for the pen but he pulls away. "Fine," she stares at the tile floor and swings her legs lazily. Suddenly he slams his head into the desk. "Hey," she puts a hand on his shoulder. "I get Chemistry sucks, but is it really that bad?" Percy says something that only a FBI surveillance microphone can pick up. "Couldn't hear you." She leans closer.

"It's not chemistry." He says just loud enough for her to piece together.

"Then what is it?" He shakes his head, his hair moves like the night sea crashing against the rocky shore. "Just tell me so we can get past this and I don't have to be stuck with you." Annabeth sees the wince. "Seriously Jackson, what the hell is your problem?" Percy's eyes flash.

"It's you! It's freaking you. I'm trying to do this and it's bad enough with you here and then you sit on the desk... and your legs...and...Gods!" He slams his head into the desk again.

"My legs?" She repeats like a parrot.

"Yes! Your perfect freaking legs from your perfect freaking cross country runs. Please, just sit some where else. It's bad enough I'm stuck in here while everyone else is making ice cream. But on top of it I'm with..." He stops. Annabeth is smart enough to know what he almost let slip.

"The girl you like." He sends the stool skittering backwards with how quickly he stands up.

"I- I have to- go..." Annabeth knows he is freaked out. He's just spilled the beans on one of his most embarrassing secrets but she's focused on something else. Her hand whips out and snags the collar of his shirt, her fingers wrapping around the fabric and skimming his collar bone. She tugs him forward. He stumbles through that half step between the two of them and she catches his lips with her own.

For a moment that's all there is. It's the two of them in that room, their lips met in a single moment of clarity, a moment of pure whim.

Percy presses into the kiss and Annabeth feels every nerve in her body alight with the heat of their bodies. Then it all shatters. Percy pulls away and washes his eyes over her while all she could do was not pull him into another kiss.

A student returning from their ice cream expedition opens the door and Percy sees his exit. He snatches up his stuff and bolts.

Percy avoids his death the rest of the day. Given the chance, she'd hurt him. Severely.

He blabbed his secret crush to her and instead of laughing at him, instead of blowing him off, instead of doing any of the horrible possibilities in the infinite spectrum of choices she returned the admittance and kissed him. Annabeth is humiliated, mortified, confused, and pissed.

Her wrath will be unleashed on that boy. He will suffer. Her mind is a weapon, designed and oriented to strategize. To run the myriad of scenarios and calculate outcomes for every one of them. There is no way he could thwart her, no way he would escape the unrelenting determination of her focus.

Cross country is her chance to vent. To take the edge off her pure fury and sooth her demand for blood. She puts everything into that run, every ounce of hatred for Percy Jackson. It's her fastest run yet.

Annabeth drags ass back to her house. Her legs have sized up and turned to petrified tree stumps. She's rounding the corner and ready to drop when she sees him standing on her stoop. Adrenaline and anger flood every cell and wash away her fatigue.

"Do me a favor and start running, it'll be more fun that way." Annabeth pulls the biggest book she has from her backpack. Her Modern Literature textbook.

"You can kill me as soon as I explain-" Textbook meets stomach. "Ow! What the hell, I said let me explain."

"Nope." Another textbook based blow. Annabeth marvels at the amount of momentum the book can manage. She is curious what the bruises will look like against his skin and that leads into deeper thoughts she doesn't want right now. So she hits him again.

"Damn it! I'm sorry okay? I'm sorry I'm an idiot and ran!" She has to stop so he won't shout anymore. The last thing she needs are the police to arrive before she can hide the body let alone finish killing him.

"Inside." When he hesitates she raises the book again. Annabeth thinks that he's going to have panic attacks every time he walks into English from now on but he deserves it. Textbook triggered PTSD is a small price to pay for what he did to her. Percy backs up the steps and against the door.

"First you kiss me now you're backing me up into doors, a little forward don't you think?" Another retaliatory smack but he's still smiling so a second follows. She unlocks the door and shoves him inside.

"You're an asshole. The biggest asshole ever. And you whine like a dick." She drops her bag and points at the couch, "sit." He listens like a fearful puppy. "This is the last time you're going to talk to me. I won't destroy your chemistry grade but only because your doing bad enough as it is. But you won't look at me, you won't talk to me, you won't even think about me. Got it?"

"No." He blurts out. "I can't do that."

"Can't or won't?"

"Both, I guess." He shrugs. "Look, Annabeth," he takes a deep breath. "I really like you and then I blurted that stuff out and I thought you were going to laugh at me and then you kissed me, like on the lips and I didn't know what to do because I've thought about that a lot and always wanted to kiss you but you're you and I didn't think I had chance and after you did I should have asked you out because I shouldn't just be kissing you we should be dating or something." He's reached his hand up to the back of his head and is scratching it making him look like an ape.

"First that was one run on sentence and you need to slow down. Second don't pull your chivalrous-doing-the-right-thing crap. If a girl wants to kiss a boy that's her damn right and who the hell are you to say otherwise? But yeah, you should have asked me out but you're a dip shit so you missed out." Annabeth lets out her counter rant and watches him lose all remaining hope. Obviously he's here to try and fix things by asking her out.

"Will you go out with me?" He mutters to the carpet.

"You're seriously still asking me?" She crosses her arms and pops out her hip.

"Yeah. Even if you say no I'm not making the mistake of not asking again. Anyways, I'll go." He shuffles to the door with the enthusiasm of an eighty year old man.

"This is either going to be the worst or best mistake ever, but yes." She thinks that constant exposure to chlorine must damage brain cells because he looks like he's trying to do chemistry homework again. "I'll go out with you genius."

"Oh, oh. Yeah? Awesome!" Percy runs through a set of emotions faster than Annabeth can keep up with.

She walks over too him and stares at him dead in the eye. "Make it a good date or I'll bring the book back out." His eyes go wide panic settles in at the edges. She cocks a smile and extends up to kiss him again. "And I'll be doing that when ever I feel like it."

"You won't hear me complain." He whispers huskily.

"Get out," she tells him rolling her eyes. After he leaves she lets herself smile. Percy Jackson. Not bad she thinks, not bad at all.

ΩΩΩ

"Hey Anna-"

"Dinner and a movie? That's the best you can think of?" She cuts him off mid name. "I'm picking the movie by the way."

"We're not going to a movie. I just an easy place to meet up." Annabeth realizes he's probably a little mad her jumping down his throat.

"Okay, then where are we going?" She takes a look around and tries to think of what hole in the wall place he is imagining. She knows almost every restaurant and store in the strip mall so where ever they are going must be really rinky-dink.

"Just follow me." He turns and heads around the side of the movie theater. Annabeth follows him with a little reluctance but she knows she can drop the swim champ with a swift kick to the gonads if he tries anything.

They end up walking several blocks into the residential area nearby and for a split second she wonders if they are headed to his house but he would have just told her to go there. Unless he thinks he can get her home under false pretenses. Annabeth starts thinking up a long strung insult about his diminutive manhood when he turns into a vacant lot.

"The movie was a better idea." She says still following him.

"Just keep walking okay?" He doesn't look back when he talks to her and she's a bit annoyed.

Percy walks up to a chain link fence and gives her a quick look before scrambling over it. Annabeth is sure he's about to make some comment about what she needs to do to get over the fence when she reaches up and gracefully pulls herself up then over the fence. She lands softly and gives him a smirk. He gives her a smile and takes off.

Now she can see where he's taking her, she takes a look over the decrepit and shambled state of the abandoned playground then hauls ass after him. He's already on a swing and pumping legs hard to get altitude. Annabeth hesitates and wonders when the last time she got a tetanus shot was before she shrugs and slips into the swing next to him.

"Not as big of a seaweed brain as I seem, huh?" The comment catches her off guard and she drags her feet in the sand skidding to a halt.

"You remember that?" She tries to pick up on any anger or resentment in his sea-green eyes.

"Yeah," he keeps swinging. "It kinda stuck. Some of the guys on the swim team still call me that."

"Percy we were twelve and-"

He starts laughing. "And you called me a stupid name, so what? I don't care, you could have called me whatever you wanted."

"You liked me back then?" Annabeth is about read to knock him off the swing so he'll look at her while they're talking.

"Yeah, kinda. I guess. I mean I didn't know back then but yeah." Normally when people can't make a succinct comment it irritates the crap out of her. Percy just seems cute when he does it.

"About the nick name, it wasn't cool of me…"

"I know that's going to be the closest you get to apologising to me and you don't have to. Seriously." She gives him a nod and starts swinging again.

If it had been her, Annabeth would have dwelled on the nick name thing for the rest of the night. Percy however seemed to seriously not care. Annabeth knew that he was incredibly laid back and normally didn't care what was going on. At least until he had to deal with authority figures and then he seemed to lack the ability to understand the concept of respect. Naming him Seaweed Brain in sixth grade really didn't seem to matter to him so Annabeth eventually let it go.

Percy helped a lot with that. He kept the conversation going for the most part. A couple times they ended up in an awkward silence but Percy would blurt out another thought and change the topic or move to a different part of the playground.

A couple hours into the date Percy gets a look on his face as if he'd just been hit by lightning. He rips his phone from his pocket and glances at it before looking at her in horror.

"My curfew isn't for-" She starts in before he grabs her hand.

"We're going to have to run the whole way." There isn't enough time to respond before they start running away from the playground. Percy has a firm grip on her writs and is dragging her right behind him.

They make it onto a street and Annabeth goes into cross country mode. She matches his pace and matches him stride for stride. After a mile he is out of breath and struggling while she's just warmed up.

He guides them through the orderly maze of city blocks before he's slowing down and stops in front of a small store downtown. Annabeth looks at the window and notices the store hours. She check the time on her phone before letting out a groan.

"We still have like two hours genius. Why'd we run here?" She leans against the glass.

"So," he takes a breath, "you would," another breath, "have plenty of," breath, "time." He has his hands on his knees. Annabeth reaches over and cups his cheeks and pulls him to a standing position.

"Hands on your head, it'll open up your lungs and let you get more air." He does as she says. "I thought you were a great swimmer, why are you getting pooped after a little run?"

"Hey, swimming and running are completely different." She shrug-nods and looks back at the store.

"A book store?" She looks back over her shoulder and sees a shit eating grin.

"I know how much you read and you've got to be desperate for new material. Get anything you want." She shakes her head and slides the door open. Inside is cool and smells of printed pages. Annabeth starts smiling without realizing and starts hunting through the lines of books.

It's an hour and forty five minutes later and neither of them has spoken. Annabeth is still hunting through books for just one or two more and Percy is dutifully following her while carrying the six books she's already pick out. She lifts two from the shelves and starts mentally debating the merits of each when a hand takes them both from her and places them on the stack of aproved books.

"Then let me take one out-" She's reaching halfway to the stack when he turns and tromps up to the register. He pays for all of them including the one he catches her looking at on the little table next to the register. "I didn't even pick it up!" She protest.

"You were interested and I told you any book you wanted." He responds with a level voice.

They walk back to the movie theater and her car. He keeps making her laugh the entire time and by the time she's standing at the driver's door her cheeks hurt.

"Nice job tonight, Jackson." She gives him a genuine smile.

"Uh… nice enough to get another kiss?" He turns a soft shade of pink and so does she.

"Maybe you should find out." He dips in and wraps one hand around her waist and the other her neck. Her hands end up in his hair and they only stop when she's kissing his dorky smile. He pushes back and unpins her from the car.

"Have a good night, Annabeth. I'll call you later." She starts to slide his hand from her hip.

"One more kiss." She purses her lips and starts towards him but he laughs.

"And disrespect your womanly honor? Why Annabeth." She throws a jab at his side but he's quick and moves out of the way. She cocks her arm for another but he leans over and pecks her lips. "There." He turns and heads back towards the movie theater with that goofy smile on his face but Annabeth doesn't care because it's Percy Freaking Jackson.

ΩΩΩ

"I knew you two would end up together." Annabeth groans to her ceiling.

"You did not Thalia. I didn't even know I'd end up dating him." She flips onto her side and keeps the phone pressed to her ear.

"Please, you've had a crush on that boy from the first time you saw him." She isn't sure why but Annabeth wants to be embarrassed.

"Thalia!" She covers her head with a pillow.

"Annabeth you need to admit it. You've secretly been crushing on him. Hence the nickname back then."

"Okay, so I have. Don't tell him though!" Thalia starts laughing.

"I'm not going to tell him. I'm your friend I wouldn't do that." Annabeth relaxes a little. "I will however take every oportunity to screw with the two of you and make everything either of you say sexual. Because I can and because I love you."

"No you don't." Annabeth mutters. "You just like to watch me squirm."

"Not as much as Percy does."

"Thalia!" Annabeth screeches into the speaker as Thalia erupts into laughter. That's when she hears the tapping on her window. Un-ostrichises her head and sees the raven haired devil. "Oh shit. You said his name and now he's outside my window."

"Probably interested in some squirming." Annabeth's face flushes.

"I'mgoingnowbye." She says as one quick word.

"Wrap it up!" Annabeth hears Thalia yell before she ends the call. She hustles over and opens the window.

"Hi." She says while inadvertently smiling.

"Hey, whats with the blushing?" He slips in her window and sits on the windowsill.

"I was… talking to Thalia and she said some stuff." Annabeth turns and walks to her desk.

Percy starts chuckling, "she was making dirty jokes, huh?"

"Maybe," she responds without turning back to him. He slips his arms around her waist.

"What did she say?" He whispers next to her ear. He keeps his mouth far enough away to keep his breath off her neck and Annabeth is thankful.

"That you like to make me squirm." Annabeth hopes saying it plain and simple will keep her face from turning red.

"Squirm?" She hears him repeat then shake his head a little. "Nope. Moan, definitely."

"Percy!" She turns on him and he is smiling like he just won a grand prize.

"I do and I'm not sorry for that. Besides you obviously like it, but that's between us." She relaxes thinking that maybe he'll keep the jokes just between them. "I'll inform Thalia next time I see her."

"The hell you will. Especially if you want ever want to hear me moan again." She edges her voice for the threat but knows it's mostly empty.

"You're right. That's mine to know and no one else." He steps in and presses their lips together. He's got a lot more blunt since their first date all those months ago.

"This why you're here? To get a late night quicky?" She whispers huskily against his throat.

"We aren't doing the horizontal tango yet… so no. I'm here to kiss you goodnight. You have a test tomorrow and I wanted to make sure you got to bed on time."

"Seriously, Jackson? You snuck into your girlfriend's room at night and you're not even going to try and get any?" Annabeth steps back and looks him in the eyes trying to find that hint of mischief that accompanies one of his pranks or jokes.

"I have the rest of my life to 'get some'," he actually uses air quotes on her. "So get into bed so I can tuck you in."

"Percy, you're serious. You're going to tuck me in." Annabeth cocks her head to the side and gives him a small squint.

"Look, just do it okay? Let me tuck you in please." She presses up against him and gives him a long sweet kiss. Annabeth knows this amount of sweetness should come with a health warning plaster across the front and parents should be advised to keep it away from their children but it tastes good to her.

"Next time you're getting a little somethin' for being so sweet." She gives him a coy smile and walks to her closet and changes into her pajamas right there in front of him. She knows he watches, at least until she changes into her shorts. He's probably still drooling at the sight of her bare back but it only makes her smile. She gets into bed and waits for him to pull the covers over her.

He does and leans down and places a kiss on her forehead. "Sweet dreams Wise Girl." Annabeth beams at the ridiculous nick name. It's a lame attempt at an insult but then again it is Percy she's dealing with.

"Night Seaweed Brain." She says before he flicks off the light and climbs out her window. She has to admit she would have been up for a little teenage fun with him but there's something about having a boyfriend who sneaks into your room just to kiss you goodnight and make sure you get to bed that makes everything perfect. Even if he makes more noise than a cage full of monkeys at the zoo on the way out.

ΩΩΩ

She's pressing herself against him during the kiss. She knows anything over two seconds gets him going and usually even the short ones will get a reaction. Right now she's just trying to get a feel of it. Annabeth thinks to herself that it's probably a little cruel to be doing this to him but she can't help it. She's proud of her work.

Percy is also really bad at hiding the situation developing in his pants. Maybe the others don't notice but she's caught on to his poorly disguised attempts to be subtle. The hand in the pocket acting like he's rummaging around for a flashlight in the dark. The even more obvious I'm-totally-just-adjusting-my-belt-nope-not-grabbi ng-my-junk. Although her favorite is when he's sitting and has to 'make room' by tugging on his shorts like he's really just making sure they aren't riding up too high.

Right now he's using her as a screen to hide the bulge but he knows once she spots the missile Annabeth will be taking a step away and let the world know he's armed and ready. Between knowing the effect she has on him and the embarrassment painted across his face like neon colored graffiti it's quite a fun game.

Percy has his hands on her hips and is trying desperately to keep her from pressing against it but Annabeth can roll her hips like the best Salsa-dancing Hula girl out there and eventually she'll get what she wants.

It also doesn't help him that the rest of their group is four feet away eating their lunches while making cat calls or gagging noises aimed in their direction.

Annabeth rolls her hips and slides against what she thinks is his hip bone at first but quickly realizes is her intended target. Now she's locked on and takes her time examining Percy's hardware. Even through two pairs of jeans it's still a bit like licking a Nine volt battery and gives a little tingle.

Percy feels the same way because half way through her inspection he moans. Straight into her mouth.

Annabeth is prepared for nearly everything. She knows what needs to be done if a class room catches on fire or how to identify over fifty car issues by sound alone, this however is bullshit. Boys aren't supposed to sound like that, not in public, not in front of friends, and shure as hell not in the middle of a kiss.

Hormones are a bitch and in three seconds flat they turn her from an organizer of chaos into a heat flashed ravaged pile of muscles with one thing on her mind. All because Percy Freaking Jackson.

Annabeth takes her boyfriend's reaction like she's hit in the face with a fish. A six foot lean and muscular fish. That smells like the ocean.

The others notice her change of color and fly catching mouth. Annabeth Chase doesn't stare at anyone with an open mouth, normally. Piper is the first to pick up on what probably just happened and lights up like the damned Empire State building with her I-know-you-did-a-dirty-thing grin and Hazel picks up on that. Now Piper is looking Percy up and down, no doubt imagining what kinky thing he can manage to do in public over he cloths, while Hazel tries to keep her Victorian modestly intact.

The only positive that comes out of this is that the boys are completely oblivious to anything that isn't lit up in neon lights or shouted to them through a megaphone so she gets two inquisitive looks from Leo and Frank while Jason frowns. He has no idea what happened but Mr. Soldier knows it wasn't anything school appropriate. It'll take a demonstration from Piper before he really gets what went on and Annabeth is sure Piper is already writing up lesson plans.

Percy is rightfully embarrassed at the situation that has developed around them. Until he glances at Piper and she winks at him. Now he's laughing and reaching for Annabeth's hips.

Percy pulls her against him again and resumes their kiss making the group become unwilling voyeurs. They go back to their own business and escape the into to the soft core porno happening so close to them.

"You keep doing that to me and I'm going to keep moaning while we're kissing." Percy tells her.

"I'll just get used to you moaning." She's not backing down from this. If the U.S. could keep it together through the cold war and break the Soviet Block she can break one teenage boy. Percy moves his mouth to her ear and lets out a hot slow breath.

"No you wont, it's too much for you and you know it." If Percy used that voice to be a phone sex operator the wait time to talk to him would be hours. "I've been holding back but I'll stop, Chase. I'll let it all out." He's snuck his hand up to wrap around the other side of her neck pinning her ear against his lips.

He might as well have dunked her in ice water because every inch of her that can be is now textured with goose bumps. Percy slips his other hand down to her jeans and slips a finger under the material and hooks the hem of her underwear.

Percy slides his finger along it with a constant pressure as if he's following the trip wire of a booby trap and too quick a movement or too great a pull and things will unravel. Annabeth muses that it isn't a bad example. His finger is past her hip and well on it's way to reaching her naval so he presses his finger against her abdomen. He's found the switch.

Dragging his finger across her skin he removes his hands and tries to pull away from her. Annabeth reaches both hands up and grabs his hair.

"Please, don't stop." She begs. Percy's eyes light up and his trouble maker smile spreads. Annabeth tugs his head back and places her lips against his jaw line. "Take me into the bathroom or better yet an empty classroom." She watches his Adam's apple bob and he does his best to formulate a response. He catches the look in her eyes.

"You're screwing with me!" She yells drawing the attention of a group of freshmen. Annabeth is surprised they don't take off like a herd of gazelle. Maybe if one of them roared, Leo would probably do it.

"Yep. It's called escalation, punk." She throws a soft jab and hits his chest before she turns and dashes away through the groups of students. This time the freshman almost do panic. She wonders what the punishment for starting a stampede would be.

ΩΩΩ

"Nice dress!" An underclassman shouts as they head toward the stadium.

"You're damn right it's a nice dress!" Leo shouts back. Jason grabs his shoulder to keep him from going after the kid. "Piper McLean made them! Get back here and complement me again son!" Annabeth can tell Jason really wants to punch Leo. Having the captain of the Lacrosse team fight the kid who stole a Greek trireme from the museum and rebuilt it in the gym, that'd be a hell of a sight. Leo is about to start into another tirade when Jason snaps.

"Leo! Shut the hell up." Jason yanks the smaller boy backwards.

"Let the man defend his womanly honor! It was an gregious insult!" Percy jumps to Leo's side.

"What the fuck is 'gregious'? Did you mean grievous?" Piper tears into Percy like the cheap fabric she frequently deals with. "Annabeth you're boyfriend is dumb as shit. He must have a huge d-"

"Woah, woah, woah." Another voice cuts in. "You are not talking about my cousins anatomy." Annabeth spins.

"Thalia!" There's always someone you're willing to act like an excited puppy for and Thalia is that person for Annabeth. She wraps her friend in a hug that's probably a little too tight but Annabeth figures Thalia can suck it up. "You came to watch me graduate!"

"Maybe she's here for her cousin?" Percy interjects and realizes his mistake when she turns on him.

"I still have that English book." Annabeth deadpans.

"Here for you. Got it." Percy and Leo talk delve into conversation about the kid that made comment.

"So," Thalia looks at her friend. "Why are the three stooges here in dresses?" She looks over the boys standing in the school parking lot eaching wearing an ankle length dress.

"A dare, a counter dare, and someone being called a ninny." Thalia raises an eyebrow.

"Ninny?" Annabeth cracks a smile and glances at Piper.

"Call someone a pussy and I punch you in your genitalia. Then we see what a pussy can do." Piper says matter of factly while keeping an eye on her work that the boys are wearing. "Hey!" She shouts at Jason and Percy who are squaring off to fight, as usual. A week doesn't go by that they don't try and prove who can take the other. "Wreck my handy work and I'll wreck you."

Thalia hugs the girl. "I knew there was a reason I made my dipstick brother ask you out."

"Asked her out by myself." Jason mutters with no lack of hostility.

"Sure you did," Jason cracks.

"Wanna go fish boy?"

"Come at me Sparky." The boys square off again and Leo moves to be referee.

"Boys, you're both pretty." Annabeth lands a blow to both their egos and defuses the situation so easily the UN would be jealous. "And your dresses are quite lovely and have had many hours of work put into them. Let's not dirty them shall we?"

"They're just angry mine is the best." Leo smiles proudly before two punches land.

"All seniors need to begin to line up, I repeat all seniors need to line up. The ceremony is about to start." The school PA blares the alert like a tornado warning. The three boys pull on their graduation gowns and the group, minus Thalia, heads to line up with the rest of their class.

Piper and Annabeth managed to get seated next to each other and watch as their boyfriends head up first to get their diplomas. In reality it's just a plastic case that you put your diploma in later but it sums up high school rather well. A lot of pomp and frills and talking by people no one really cares about, or is listening to, while everyone dicks around, pretends to listen, and walks away with nothing at the end of the day.

On the way back from the stage the wind starts picking up and their gowns lift a little. Annabeth realizes quickly what's going on and wraps a hand around Piper's arm while keeping an eye on her boyfriend who is oh so slowly making his way back to his seat.

"Piper, you designed the dresses to fly up if there was any wind didn't you?"

"Yep." Annabeth squeezes harder.

"They boys know."

"Indeed." Her grip intensifies.

"They planned their underwear for this."

Annabeth can't help but think that Piper's grin must be stretching her skin to it's limit.

"I wouldn't technically call it underwear…"

"You're all getting the English book."

"You turned it in yesterday," Piper starts laughing. She mimics the voice of an old man, "You have no power here." Another burst of laughter but Annabeth feels the wind pick up a little more. She's calculating the time it'll take the boys to get back to their seats at this rate. Five, maybe six seconds. Just a little bit further.

The fates aren't backing Annabeth on this one. She can't blame them though. Not with what the boys are wearing.

The wind kicks up and for the love of any god Annabeth cannot fathom what sleazy and outlandish stores they had to slum to rummage up those three pairs of briefs.

Jason is in the lead walking with his head held high as his lovely blue dress drifts up and shows off a very conforming pair of white undies with Pikachu printed across their span.

Percy is next and walks with confidence but has a slight blush and his embarrassed smile. He sports a lovely blue pair that are equally as small as Jason's, though Percy wears speedos so his tan reaches all the way up his legs and ends at the blue Finding Nemo skivvies.

Last is Leo who has his arms raised ever triumphantly above his head shouting 'Team Leo' again and again while turning to give everyone a wonderful full view of his Hot Wheels briefs.

"I should hurt you, badly." Annabeth whispers to Piper. She doesn't need anyone over hearing, fewer witnesses that way.

"You should thank me. I see the way you look at him in his speedo. You ever asked Percy to be your pool boy?" Piper covers her mouth to quiet the laughter lest their parents in the stand hear it. Meanwhile Annabeth is switching between pure embarrassment and wrathful anger. If she could she'd kill Piper while crawling under a rock.

"I'm gonna miss you Pipes. And yes, even your… advice."

"You mean my bountiful sexual knowledge. It's okay you can admit it. You think the dirty about Percy. Hell I'm sure half the girls-" Annabeth lets her elbow slip and ends Piper's comment. When Piper's regained her breath and stopped cursing she contines. "Besides you're not going to miss me. I'm going to New York with you."

"What!" Three rows turn to look at Annabeth. "Shove off." She tells those students closest to her. She looks back to her friend. "What about Jason?"

"He has to stay but I got into that fashion design school and basically made me go. Besides my dad said he'd fly me out every weekend if I wanted so I'll still get to see him all the time." Piper wiggles excitedly.

"You mean you'll still get some all the time." Piper beams back at Annabeth. "Dear gods you're corrupting me."

"No," Piper hold up a finger. "I'm just helping you be you." Annabeth laughs.

"I think all of you guys are," She grabs Piper and squashes her in a hug. "I'm glad you're coming to New York."

Annabeth feels Piper nod against her. "Can we live together? In an apartment with really, really thick sound proof walls. I mean I'm all for you being you but I don't need to hear ghosts moaning every night."

Annabeth breaks the hug and stares intently at Piper. In her mind she lists off the various ways she will hurt the other girl and how painful they will be. Piper senses this and cringes.

"Sure, but be really loud when coming home. You never know where we'll be." Annabeth breaks into a smile and winks at her friend. "Come on, let's go get graduated."

"Holla!" Piper shouts. They stand with the rest of their row and get ready to proceed to the stage.

As they walk toward their degrees and their future. To their lives and careers. To moving on and leaving all of this behind. To growing up and growing old, Annabeth catches her boyfriend looking at her and can't help but smile.

Maybe she will ask Percy to be her pool boy.

Because, let's face it, it's Percy Freaking Jackson.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


End file.
